The best present
by crazyperson-pop
Summary: A slightly different take on the Silver Millennium fell and how it affected Usagi and Mamoru in their next life. A warm and fuzzy feeling fic with some good old romance. Completed


Don't own Sailor Moon or any of its characters..I'm just borrowing them.

The grand hall of the moon palace was decorated in cool whites, ivory and the palest blues in order for the room to be transformed for the upcoming ball. Maids and butlers rushed around following orders so that the room would be perfect. Blue eyes appeared behind a door and peered into the hall and widened in appreciation of the beautiful room. A cough alarmed the owner of the eyes that they had been caught and after a giggle the blue eyes left.

~~~~~~~~~Present day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Usagi tried her best to stand on her tippy toes to see past the boarded up windows and slumped against the shop window.

"It's not fair, Toki can't say he's going to dress the arcade up and not let me see it!" Huffing loudly Usagi spun on her heel and banged her fist against the door yelling "Toki let me in. I wanna see the arcade!" Usagi stepped back as she heard a loud thud and something rustling loudly, then the door opened a crack and Mamoru looked at her through the opening.

"What do you want?"

"I wanna go in and take a look, make sure that Toki's not doing something stupid like ask you to help." Usagi folded her arms against her chest, "oops too late, you're here already!" Usagis eyes widened when the left corner of Mamorus lips crawled upwards, and Usagi felt the need to blush. Usagi frowned; he was pretty handsome when he wasn't hurling insults at her. Usagi cocked her head to the side and watch Mamoru open and closed his mouth several times and then started to close the door, Usagi tried her best to push against the door to keep it open but Mamoru was stronger. Usagi banged the door several times before hearing someone clearing their throat and Usagi spun on her heel to see Luna sitting on the footpath swishing her tail behind her. "Don't look at me like that Luna," Luna raised an eyebrow Usagi, "I don't like being left in the dark, especially with being you know who." Usagi stamped her foot and left in a huff.

Blue eyes widened at the dress that Ikuko brought in, it was beautiful but unlike her mother's dress it had gold circles and short sleeves for her shoulders signifying that she was an unmarried heir to the throne. Smiling brilliantly a hesitant hand reached out to touch the fabric and feel its silky texture. Ikuko giggled at her princess's behaviour and ushered her into her changing chambers to change.

~~~~~~~~~~Present day~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Usagi frowned all the way home and pulled the door open and slammed the door shut behind her.

"Usagi is that you?" Usagi watched when her mother poked her head out from the kitchen with a suspicious smile on her face. "Oh good you're back, let me just call the girls and then we'll start getting you ready!" Ikuko stopped what she was doing and moved over to the phone to make some calls, Usagi frowned absolutely confused hoping that her mother hadn't found out about the party tonight,

"Get me ready for what?" Usagis mother continued to ignore her as she chatted on the phone and laughed at whoever was on the other line said. When she put the receiver down and went to dial another number before giving Usagi a once over and covered the bottom of the phone,

"Sweetheart, don't just stand there go and have a quick shower." Ikuko turned her attention back to her conversation on the phone and waved her hand encouraging Usagi to have a shower. Usagi unwillingly obliged and quickly trudged up the stairs. When Usagi finished in the bathroom she moved to her room covered in a large towel, opening her room Usagi was suddenly bombarded with her four enthusiastic friends and her mother who immediately ushered her down to sit in front of her mirror to begin her torture to make her beautiful. Everything happened in a whirlwind, Raye and Lita started on her makeup while Amy, Mina and her mother decided about what shoes and hairdo will go with the dress that she was going to wear. Usagi was barely listening to all the conversations going on around her until a familiar name popped into the conversation.

'"Mamoru did such a good job with the dress, it's exactly like Usagi described!" Usagi turned around to see the dress but Raye lightly scolded her.

"Usa, you'll see it soon enough." Usagi scowled at her but complied anyway. However whenever she thought nobody was looking tried to take a glance at the dress but it was nowhere to be found. Finally when Usagi make up was finished her friends and mother brought the dress into the room and Usagi hesitantly stood up to touch the dress. A gasp escaped Usagis lips as she felt the silk material slip through her fingers and looked up at her friends with wide teary eyes. Usagi thought about one of the last times she had worn this dress and a few stray tears trailed down her cheek. Usagi looked up at the owner of the hands that rested on top of hers and laid her head against Rayes shoulder.

"It's all coming together Usa. Don't think about the past anymore and focus on the future." Usagi bounced her head up and down and plastered a smile on her face.

Two large doors were held open as she made her entrance, blue eyes searched for familiar faces in the mass of people but fell short when none was seen. A false smile was plastered on as she moved through the path that moved for her to stand near her mother and sit down on her throne. Music started to fill the room again and the room continued on. Numerous suitors came up to ask the princess for a dance but she refused all of them. Her mother placed a cool hand on her forearm that was resting on the arm of the throne.

"Daughter, dance with the next suitor." The princess shook her head. "Why not child?" The princess bit her lip,

"I dreamt that I met the man I'm going to marry tonight. So I need to wait." Her mother smiled,

"How are you going to know who he is?" The princess' smile faded before opening her mouth and then quickly closing it.

"I'll know him when I see him." The queen gave a half smile and moved her gaze to a man standing before them.

"I'm very sorry sir but my daughter says she doesn't wish to dance with anyone." Before the man turned to leave, taking the princesses hand and kissing it.

"I apologize for interrupting your highnesses, but I only thought to come because I had a dream this girl I was going to be with forever wearing a similar dress that you're wearing." The princess looked at the man with an apprehensive glance and walked down the few steps separating them. A curious hand swept dark locks away from piercing navy eyes and a frown marred her delicate features.

"You look different." His lips curled up and she sighed at the sight of him. He held his hand out for an invitation to dance and she smiled brilliantly as she placed her hand in his.

~~~~~~~~~~present day~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Usagi walked down the stairs holding the bottom of her dress and was surprised to see Mamoru at the bottom of the stairs. Arching an eyebrow up at him she crossed her arms against her chest.

"This party is backwards, why isn't Toki here and why aren't you getting ready!" Mamoru smiled,

"Because I didn't want Motoki to see you before I did." Usagis lips pursed as she tried not to smile, "and I wanted to give myself an early present." Usagi cocked her head at Mamoru, confusion etching her features. Mamoru walked the distance to Usagi and gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

"Happy now?" Mamoru shook his head and brought his face close to Usagi,

"Kiss me back Usa." Usagi leaned towards him and touched their noses together and pressed her lips softly to his. Usagi wrapped her arms around his neck and she felt arms wrap around her waist lifting her up in the air. Moving apart to get air Usagi looked at Mamoru and smiled as she saw the smirk that rested on his features. "Now that was a kiss." Usagi blushed, then placed her arms on his chest and pushed.

"Ok you've had your fun, now off you go otherwise I'll dance all night with Toki." Mamoru's face fell and he held a hand over his heart.

"Princess you hurt me." Usagi hit his arm lightly, and they both laughed. "Toki's setting up some last minute things for me, so I'm taking you." He presented Usagi with a bent arm and she hooked her arm with his.

A soft melody played as the princess and her dark haired prince moved gracefully across the grand hall. Every now and then they would meet each other's gazes and then looked away when they were caught.

"Princess," she looked up at him, "I need to go soon." The princess removed her gaze and brought herself impossibly closer to him earning a few curious glances from couples surrounding them. She brought her gaze back to him.

"I forbid it, you are to remain here until one of us dies." He looked down lovingly at her,

"I have a feeling that your mother would frown upon keeping Earth's prince held hostage." Her gaze snapped up to meet his,

"You jest." His gaze dropped to the ground.

"What you don't like me anymore princess?" He paused for her to contradict him, and then started to untangle himself from her. The princess moved to try and stop him tears slipping down her cheeks. A large explosion rocked the hall and the prince immediately brought the princess into an embrace to shield her any flying debris. The princess clung onto him for dear life as the loud noises continued and the ground shook.

"SERENITY!" She could hear her guardian's voices but couldn't see them and looked at her prince in fear. She saw him give her a reassuring smile before moving her into his arms bridal style. Trying to escape the danger of the crumbling palace the prince moved to the balcony as fast as he could and placed Serenity down on the ground keeping her close. A feral laugh caught their attention and the prince swore under his breath standing in front of Serenity. He brought his sword from its hilt and stood in a defensive stance...

"Beryl."

~~~~~~~~present day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Usagi held Mamorus hand as he opened the back door of the arcade and as he guided them to the party. Light blues, whites and silvers adorned the interior of the arcade and Usagi let go of Mamorus hand and put a hand over her mouth in shock. He looked at her smugly,

"Like it?" Usagi nodded, "good, because tonight has to be perfect." Soft jazz music filled the establishment and Mamoru let a cheeky smile spread on his face while holding out a hand to her. "Care to dance princess?" Usagi nodded brilliantly and happily went into his embrace. Allowing Mamoru lead her around the room Usagi noticed people starting to enter periodically. Usagi was surprised when she saw her mother drag her father in. Her father made a comical appearance as he had his arms folded against his chest and his head bent down in shame as she was scolding him.

"Mamo chan, what are my parents doing here?" He grinned down at her and whispered,

"They're here to make sure that everything is goes to plan."

Serenity shivered involuntary unable to avoid the stench of evil coming from in front of her. She grabbed her prince's cape for security not wanting him to be in danger when she just found him. Beryl walked forward and placed her thin bony hand on the princes forearm,

"Have you thought about joining me Endymion," her eyes trailed down his body shamelessly and licked her lips "we'd make a good team." Serenity whispered no, hoping that Endymion had already made that decision and breathed a sigh of relief when he confirmed her fears were for nothing.

"I would never do that to my people. My answer is no Beryl, and will always be no." He lifted his head defiantly at Beryl, "I will never join you. I would rather die." A deafening howl pierced the silent night and Endymion moved back and tried to shield Serenity the best that he could. Serenity whimpered in fear and grasped Endymion shoulder and tried to hide herself. After a minute or two Beryl's howls ceased and she curled her lips in to a feral smile. Beryl brought a glowing ball of fire to her hand and her eyes widened manically,

"If you wish Endymion I can arrange it." Serenity screamed in fear behind Endymion's stoic form. Beryl cocked her head sideways and extinguished the fire is her hand. Then she started moving closer to the pair again, going to Serenity instead of Endymion. Endymion tried to swap his position with Serenity, but she was stiff with fear, and Beryl took advantage.

"Who's this Endymion?" Beryl lifted a bony hand and ran it up Serenity's arm, and raised her eyebrow at Serenity. "Maybe I'm going about this the wrong way." Endymion frowned,

"Leave her, this isn't her fight." Beryl cackled,

"Anyone who tries to take you from me is my enemy, so it is her fight." Endymion clenched his jaw,

"I swear Beryl if you harm her, you will wish that you were never born." Beryl smirked.

"Well then Endymion would you care to make a trade." Endymion cocked an eyebrow and Beryl continued sensing his interest, "You, for her safety." Serenity started trembling and suddenly collapsed to the ground. Endymion took a step forward but Beryl shook her head "I don't think so Endymion not before you make your decision." Endymion closed his eyes when he heard Serenity moan weakly and with a frustrated sigh threw his sword on the ground.

"Fine, now undo whatever you've done to her." Beryl lifted her eyes to Endymion's and the corners of her mouth rose into a smirk.

"My dear, I didn't do anything." Endymion's eyebrows rose in disbelief,

"I don't believe you. I'm not going to ask again Beryl." Endymion stormed towards Beryl, picking up his sword on the way and wrapped a hand around her neck. Beryl cackled,

"This is exactly why I like you Endymion, you leap into action and you're always ready for a fight." Endymion clenched his jaw and loosened his grip on Beryl pushing her aside. Beryl landed near the railing, pushing herself up and spat "I haven't finished yet Endymion. I'll make you mine, even if I need to erase your precious princess." Endymion sheathed his sword, carefully bringing Serenity into his arms paying no attention to Beryl and her threats. Endymion took two steps towards the door way when he felt Serenity started to stir in his arm. He put her down gently on the ground making sure that she was stable on her feet, waiting patiently for her to open her eyes. Sky blue eyes opened and he felt relief instantly when her eyes met his, and brought her in for an embrace.

"Endymion?" Endymion reluctantly let Serenity out of his embrace and watched her face fill with confusion. "What happened?" Endymion shook his head unable to answer her.

"I'm not sure. Beryl was next to you and then you collapsed." He pushed a hand through his hair and then let it fall to his side. "She said that she didn't do anything, but I don't believe her." He looked at Serenity softly, "Has it ever happened before?" Serenity nervously swallowed and shook her head.

"Not that I know of." Endymion sighed and then brought her into another tight embrace. Serenity closed her eyes and rested her head against Endymion's chest wishing that most of tonight's events didn't happen. But froze instantly with fear when she heard.

"Well isn't this just cosy." She moved her head from Endymion to see Beryl's image in the clouds and a dark outline following her. "This is your last chance Endymion, join me or die." Endymion pushed Serenity off of him and moved her behind him and unsheathed his sword,

"I will never join you." A snarl shattered the silence and Beryl turned to the shadow and spat.

"Destroy them. Start with the girl." The dark shadow slowly moved closer to Endymion and Serenity, and he swiftly turned to face her.

"You need to leave Serenity." Serenity looked at him, her eyes wild and frantic realising he was going to stay and fight. Serenity grabbed a hold of his hand with both of hers tugging slightly.

"I'm not leaving without you." He smiled gently at her and reached the hand she hadn't claimed to cup her face and was surprised when she leant into it. "Please Endy," his smiled brightened at the endearment, "come with me." He turned his head over his shoulder trying to estimate how long until the creature would reach them, but couldn't come up with a guess.

"I can't. You have to go while you can. I can't do this when you might get hurt." He turned to face her again and quickly bent down to meet her lips for a quick kiss and regrettably broke the kiss to push her back and eliminate all contact with her. "I'll find my way back to you." He met her watery gaze and hoped that she would forgive him for this and that he could make this final promise. He stood there for a second trying to memorize every feature that he possibly could of her and then prayed that she would leave and get to safety. Endymion smiled a tight smile at her and then turned on his heel to try and defeat Beryl once and for all.

Serenity watched silently as Endymion ran to his death and panicked, he couldn't leave without her. He couldn't die without her. She wanted to be with him, even in death. Serenity tried to calm herself down and then suddenly found herself running towards him and crying out his name. Feeling a wind pick her up and launch her into the sky towards Endymion and continuing to scream his name. She smiled when he turned around and realised she was there but didn't notice the frown that was obvious on his features. Serenity laughed when she realised he was within her grasp and he was trying to reach out to her. Serenity sighed loudly when their hands met but was crushed when the wind that picked her ripped them apart and threw them viciously to the ground. Serenity's body slammed to the ground and she felt the ground shake when another body hit the ground inches from her. She tried her best to sit up but every bone in her body protested and she was leaning up painfully by her arms. Looking around for Endymion Serenity saw a lifeless body away from her and moved slowly to reach it. Tears sprang to Serenity's eyes when she realised the body was Endymion. She swept the hair away from his eyes and whispered,

"You promised that you would come back to me." Serenity bit her lip and moved a finger softly over his lips. "I don't want to be in a world without you," Serenity looked for his sword but couldn't find it. She softly patted the ground around them until she felt cold metal on her fingertips. Picking the weapon up she held the tip to her chest and gulped. Lowering her head to meet Endymion she brought her lips to his in a final kiss, wishing that he would kiss her back like he did mere minutes ago. "We'll find each other again, I'm sure of it. Til next time Endy." Serenity let the cool metal pierce her flesh and she felt a warm liquid slid down her body. Serenity's vision faded as the darkness swept over her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Present day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The party had been going for nearly an hour and Mamoru hadn't let Usagi leave his side for most of the night. Usagi smiled at his possessiveness and leant into his embrace as she only half listened to a conversation he was having with one of his friends from work. It warmed her heart to know that he was experiencing friendship than just with her friends and that he was coming out of his shell to make new ones. When she asked him one day about it she was surprised to find out that he was more than happy to share hers friends but, even more surprised when he told her that she gave him confidence to do things that he couldn't do with her influence. Usagi shook her head when she realised that Mamoru was moving them, and gave him a confused look. She stood on her tippy toes and whispered in his ear,

"What's going on?" Mamoru looked down but he continued walking a large smile on his face

"You're going to give me your present!" Usagi let her heels down and stopped and gently tugged him back to her.

"What do you mean? You can't tell me when I should give you your present." Mamoru smiled brightly and wrapped his arms around her kissing her forehead.

"I want to do this before everyone leaves." He pushed her away from him but still held onto her shoulders looking into her eyes, "please?" Usagi sighed loudly and nodded and started to remove herself from him,

"I'll go and get it." Mamoru didn't allow her to move and gathered her hands in his.

"Just come with me for a minute." Usagi arched an eyebrow at him but followed his instruction until they were led to the middle of the arcade. Mamoru cleared his throat and then asked for everyone's attention. He then let go of Usagi's hand but quietly asked her to stay here. "First of I'd like to thank everyone for being here on this special night and for celebrating my birthday with me." Usagi watched as Mamoru looked around the crowd, "everybody here has had some impact on my life and I want to thank you all for that especially Motoki and my beautiful girlfriend Usa."He turned to find Motoki and then met Usagis loving gaze, then looked back to the small crowd. "Motoki has been one of the best friends a guy could ask for and I really appreciate your friendship, and everything that you've done to make this a special night for me." Then Mamoru turned his gaze back to Usagi "and to Usagi, my princess, words just can't express just how much you mean to me. Thank you for never giving up on us and for always sticking by me." Usagi smiled at him and wrapped her arms around his waist, resting her head against his chest. Mamoru grinned and pushed her off of him, and just smiled when confusion filled her features again. "Usagi we've been through just about everything together and I know that you would go to the ends of the world to bring me back to you, just like you know that I'll always come back to you." He paused, "Even though sometimes I have to have some sense knocked into me." Usagi giggled softly at this. "I once had a dream about this beautiful girl dressed in a dress like the one that you're wearing tonight that I was going to spend the rest of my life with but that dream turned out to be a nightmare and, it was the worst day in my life knowing that I lost you in that dream." Usagi nodded tears coming to her eyes as she recalled the same nightmare. "I know that there will be more trials in our lives, but I know that as long as I have you in my life everything will be okay. So I need you to give me one of the most important presents to me tonight." Mamoru knelt down to the ground and pulled a velvet box from his pocket, "will you be my queen, my best friend, the mother of my children."Usagi put her hands over her mouth and looked at Mamoru tears flowing down her cheeks as he opened the box to see the most beautiful ring in the world. "Tsukino Usagi, will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?" Usagi nodded her head and smiled,

"Yes Mamoru." Applause broke throughout the room as Mamoru took the ring out of the box and placed in on Usagis ring finger on her left hand. Mamoru then brought her into his embrace and then spun them around in a circle before bringing her down and kissing her. After a few minutes they broke apart needing some air before being bombarded by all their family and friends. Mamoru brought her into his side and kissed her temple, then affectionately rested his forehead on hers just above her ear to whisper,

"Thank you for giving me one of the best presents I could ever ask for."


End file.
